The invention relates generally to substrates, such as those used in manufacturing flat panel displays, and method of making the same.
Display components, e.g., thin film transistors (TFTs), color filters, and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), are typically fabricated on glass substrates. Although, glass has desirable optical properties for display and other applications, it is relatively heavy and easily broken.
From the foregoing, there is desired a substrate for applications such as displays, other active electronic devices, and optical device packaging that has a high mechanical strength and low thermal shrinkage.